Conventionally, louvered roof assemblies generally include a plurality of parallel louvers which are pivotally supported on a frame above a patio or portion of a home. The louvered roof assemblies are adjustable and may be opened or closed from a motor operated by a battery and/or person.
There are numerous deficiencies with louvered roof assemblies that exist today. For example, the louvered roof panels are not configured to close directly onto one another. Another shortcoming is the design of the motors and actuators which move to open and close the panels. Conventional designs fail to offer reasonable maintenance options leaving the owner of such assemblies without a reasonable remedy to correct problems which arise unexpectedly. Another known deficiency is the overlapping surface area of the motor assembly being located within the water flow area of a corresponding assembly gutter. Such a configuration may result in water damage to the motor and a short to any corresponding electrical connectors.